


Dirty Baths

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald gets left alone in your apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Baths

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge- #4 Masturbation

Oswald snooped around the apartment upon waking, wondering if he would find anything of use to him. You had left this morning for work after letting him sleep off a hangover on your couch. He liked going through your things without permission, letting his hands pass over each of your belongings. He didn’t know if there would come a time he might need a little blackmail against you.

However your house was clean. Nothing incriminating or particularly interesting caught his eye. Though your dresser drawers proved somewhat exciting as he did pause to smell the lingerie most indecently. He wondered who you wore these sheer lace garments for. Everything smelled of mint, with something slightly more primal lingering on the undergarments. He shuddered with pleasure, eyes shut as he breathed in deep. and placed the items back before closing the drawers. Pausing,he decide to pocket a pair of dark purple lace panties from the laundry.

The bathroom was next. Figuring you wouldn’t mind, he soaked in the bath for a good hour, enjoying the steaming hot water on his aching body. He now connected your continuing scent of mint with the shampoos and body wash that that were kept on the side of the tub.

Relaxing, he slowly let his mind wander, imagining you in this very bath. His body sighed in pleasure, hands stroking down his chest to curl around his growing erection. The first image that came to his mind was from last night. How you looked on the dancefloor, body glistening with dewy sweat as you moved seductively to the beat of the music. He’d been jealous last night as he watched you grind against other men. Now he imagined how you’d feel wrapped around his cock, the way you would scream his name as you rode him. Oswald could perfectly picture your head thrown back as he thrust into you, body wet from the water. How he would lean forward and lick the droplets from your skin, suckle and bit at your pert nipples. His pace picked up as he began to fuck his fist with vigor. Water splashed haphazardly against the floor, wetting the tile and soaking part of the towel he had tossed down.

“Fuck.” He moaned, head tilted back against the porcelain of the tub and eyes closed in ecstasy at the smooth feel of his cock thrusting into his hand, his thumb swiping over the head.

A few more pumps of his wrist and he came undone with a groan and relaxed back into the water.


End file.
